Tub Versión Bones
by anadxof
Summary: One-shot. Un domingo cualquiera, Brennan atiende un llamado de Booth a su departamento.


_Tub (versión Bones)_

Domingo en la tarde y recibes un mensaje de tu compañero. No se han visto en casi una semana y te preguntas si por fin hay un caso que merezca tu experiencia. _Nos vemos en mi departamento en una hora._ Una hora después tocas su puerta y ésta se abre. Extrañada por el descuido, entras en silencio. Nadie en la sala y ni un ruido que diga que hay vida dentro. Por tu cabeza no pasa la idea de que algún ladrón pudiera haber entrado; la cerradura no estaba forzada. O al menos no te lo pareció. Y todo seguía en su lugar. _¿Booth?_ Te atreves a pronunciar, entre confundida y temerosa. Continúas caminando hacia el pasillo, de dónde crees haber escuchado una respuesta. Vapor. Te estás acercando al baño, lo sabes. Recuerdas cuando irrumpiste en su departamento y te encontraste con él en su bañera. Casco, cómic y puro en mano. Risible la escena, de alguna manera, pero su falta de pudor hizo que fuera imposible no tener ciertos pensamientos.

_¿Booth? _De nuevo sin respuesta pero la única luz viene de debajo de la puerta del baño. Más vapor y la puerta tampoco sin cerrar. Entras de nuevo en silencio y vislumbras entre el vapor la silueta que ya antes habías visto. La bañera llena de agua y aún saliendo de la llave. Te acercas hasta él algo preocupada al ver sus ojos cerrados, pero su mano en tu brazo te toma desprevenida. Un grito ahogado tuyo y él abre los ojos. Tu respiración se calma al ver que no hay señas que Booth esté herido o enfermo, pero al siguiente minuto se acelera por esa mirada clavada en ti y que nunca habías visto en él. Sabes que él siente cómo palpita tu corazón y tú sabes que si sigue mirándote de esa manera no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tu ropa quede totalmente empapada.

Pero su mirada deja tus ojos y la sientes ahora recorrer tu cuerpo. _Ese abrigo es muy bonito pero quedará arruinado si no lo dejas en la silla._ Sólo mencionó el abrigo, pero eso significó luz verde a tu mente. Mueves tu brazo en señal de querer zafarte para cumplir la orden y él obedece soltándote lentamente, mientras tu mano pasa acariciada por todos sus dedos. Suspiras.

Te alejas de la bañera y te volteas a buscar la famosa silla donde dejar el abrigo y él te ordena _No. No dejes de mirarme. _¿Desde hace cuándo Booth se convirtió en el que dicta lo que ha de pasar? ¿Y desde cuándo es que tú haces caso? Dos pasos atrás y la silla golpea tu espinilla, pero antes del abrigo está la bufanda. Él sigue absorto en ti, y tú empiezas a jugar. Mientras le muestras tu mejor sonrisa traviesa jalas un extremo de la bufanda y ésta pasa quemando tu cuello ya de por sí enardecido. Te mojas los labios y comienzas botón por botón a desabrochar el abrigo por fin. Afortunadamente sólo tienes una blusa más por quitar, porque sientes tus mejillas a punto de incendiarse. Obvio no pasaría en realidad. ¿Dijo también el pantalón? Aun cuando te mueres por estar ya entre sus piernas, te tomas el tiempo para quitar una a una tus prendas y deslizarlas suavemente por tu cuerpo. Se ve ansioso como tú, pero sabes que está disfrutando al máximo de tu improvisado_ striptease. _

Te vas acercando cada vez más a él; mientras menos ropas cubren tu cuerpo, sus pupilas se dilatan más. No has dejado de mirarlo como él mandó, y has aguantado su mirada ayudando a desvestirte, pero la espera debe llegar a su fin. Tú lo quieres, y él lo pide a gritos. Durante todo tu _impromptu, _Booth ha estado recostado como lo encontraste, cubierto del agua tibia, pero en cuanto te acercaste, se levanta para recibirte, y es cuando sientes su boca atrapando tu cuello como vampiro en busca del rojo elixir. Apenas has puesto un pie dentro de la bañera, pero no puede contenerse un segundo más, tus rodillas no aguantan tanto y caes sobre él sacando el exceso de agua. Booth está ávido de tocarte entera con su boca, y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que empieces a perder el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, sabes que no vas a controlarte y que sólo el toque de sus labios en los tuyos va a hacerte olvidar el por qué viniste a su departamento en un fin de semana y que aun sin un caso, eres capaz de seguirlo a donde él te diga. Nada más importa, y decides no pensar más y dejarte llevar por la tibia agua y su tibio aliento. No sabes ya si es noche o día y de verdad que ya no interesa más que el tenerlo finalmente cerca de ti, dentro de ti.

Después de todo tu abrigo puede pasar más tiempo en esa silla.


End file.
